


It will work. We'll make it.

by ThatsCrazyRandom



Series: 2013-2014 1D Bromance One Shots [9]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Vampire Liam Payne, Vampire Niall Horan, Vampire Zayn Malik, Vampires, Werewolf Harry Styles, Werewolf Louis Tomlinson, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatsCrazyRandom/pseuds/ThatsCrazyRandom
Summary: Originally posted on quotev.com/NormalIsDeadly in 2013-2014Harry is a werewolf, and Niall is a vampire. They are sworn enemies.A chance meeting changes everything.
Relationships: Niall Horan/Harry Styles
Series: 2013-2014 1D Bromance One Shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847869
Kudos: 12





	It will work. We'll make it.

I turn and run out of the group and then sprint into the woods behind my school.  
When I'm sure I'm out of sight I jump and turn into my wolf form. My wolf form is a black wolf with [yellow eyes.](http://images.wikia.com/haneimangetsuumideyorunokurookami/images/5/5c/Black-wolf-eye-fire-and-ice-the-wolf-pack-17802971-1024-768-1-.jpg)  
Yes I'm a werewolf. Problem?  
Didn't think so.  
I run and run.   
Eventually I slow up and look around.  
I turn back to human form and jog over to a tree.  
I sit at the base of it and lean back against it.  
I'm about to fall asleep when I perk up at a sound.  
Footsteps.  
I stand up.  
The footsteps stop for a minute then, start up again. Heading in my direction.  
I tense up.  
A figure crashes through the leaves of the tree. He stops. Frozen.  
He is beautiful. Bleached blonde hair, gorgeous blue eyes and a body that's just muscly enough.  
He's just standing, frozen in his spot. Then I realize. He's a vampire.  
  
Niall Pov:  
When I broke through the leaves, I expected to find a deer or something.  
But nooo. Just my fucking luck. I stumbled upon a werewolf! I freeze.  
He eyes me for a minute. Then his eyes widen, I assume he's just realized what I am.  
He has curly brown hair and dimples that make him look cute, then huge muscles that make him look completely hot.  
Wait- I did not just think that about a werewolf.  
I try to think of something to do, desperately.  
"Don't hurt me" I mutter out.  
He barks out a laugh.  
"Would've thought I'd be saying that to you."  
We stand there a minute.  
"Tell you what. I know it goes against everything. Ever. But I won't hurt you, You won't hurt me. And we will talk, like normal people." The werewolf suggests.  
"You're so naïve. But sure." I say.  
I cautiously step a little closer.  
He sits down at the base of the tree.  
I take another couple of steps forward, and sit a few feet in front of him. Far enough so that if this was trick he cant quite reach me.  
He laughs.  
"I'm Harry" He says.  
"Niall." I say cautiously.  
"How old are you Niall?"  
"18." I say.  
"Really?" He says, pointedly.  
"Well... 118...." I mumble.  
"So you've been a vampire for....100 years!" He says.  
I nod.  
"How old are you?" I ask.  
"18." He answers automatically.  
This werewolf confuses me. Aren't they meant to be vicious and mean? Aren't they meant to hate vampires with a burning passion and kill them on sight?  
"Are you sure you're a werewolf?" I blurt out.  
He laughs and stands up. He walks over to where I went through the leaves and goes through as well.  
I turn around and wait. Then a bigish black wolf with startling yellow eyes hurtles through the leaves.  
I jump back on instinct.  
It turns back into human form and Harry's laughing.  
"I'm sure." He says and sits back down.  
"Then why...?" I trail off.   
"I dunno? You just strike me as...different" Harry says.  
I don't what I'm doing but I lunge forward and grab Harry's neck.  
His eyes widen.  
  
Harry Pov:  
Niall lunges at me suddenly. He grabs the back of my neck and pulls me forward.  
I THOUGHT WE WEREN'T GONNA HURT EACH OTHER! Oh well. Serves me right for being so naïve I guess.  
I brace myself for pain, but it doesn't come.  
What does come is something I never even dreamed of.   
Niall's teeth slide into my throat but they don't start to suck. They just slide back out.   
Oh my god. I just got marked. By a vampire. A VAMPIRE.   
"Oh my god" Niall says, bringing a hand to his mouth.  
"What have I done?" He whispers.  
"Niall....it's okay..." I whisper.   
"NO ITS NOT HARRY!" He screams.  
He gets up and starts to run away.  
I jump up and change into my wolf form.   
Vampires may be fast but nothing can beat a werewolf when their in wolf form.  
I sprint after him.  
I catch up quickly and jump on him.   
He struggles for a minute and I shrink back to human form.   
"Harry get off me! Let me go!" He struggles.  
"No." I say firmly.  
He stops struggling and just stares up at me.   
"What do you want?" He spits.  
"You didn't think I'd let you leave without returning the favor did you?" I smirk.  
His eyes widen.  
I quickly desend on his neck and mark him. Just like he did me.  
I pull him up and drag him back to the tree.  
He doesn't protest.  
I sit back in my spot and Niall sits back in his.  
"So, why'd you do it?" I ask.  
"I-I-I dunno..." Niall stutters. Its adorable. Wait stop Harry you can't think that about a vampire! Or can I? Because, we've marked each other? I don't know so, for now, no thinking like that Harry!  
"What do we do now?" He asks.  
"I don't know." I say, "But right now? Can I kiss you?"   
He nods.  
I lean forward and gently push my lips onto his. After a moment I start to move them. Niall moves his along with mine.   
It's short but I find myself enjoying it. A lot.  
When we pull away, we sit back in our spots and just look at each other.   
"Niall? Can we be boyfriends?" I ask hesitantly.   
"No." He says shortly.   
I have to say that hurt a bit.  
"Why not? It's not like we could do anything worse, then what we've already done." I say.  
"Although thats true. It would never work. You're a werewolf, I'm a vampire. You've been trained to hunt my kind, I've been trained to hunt yours. We were never meant to be friends. Never meant to even know each others names." He says.  
Ouch.  
"It would work. We already can't go back to our packs. Or clans, in your case. We already will die if we're caught. I don't know about you but, I truly enjoyed that kiss. I want to be able to do it more often. I want to be able to fall asleep in your arms, or holding you in mine. It would work. We already have nothing to loose. Why not give it a shot?" I say.  
"Harry... I did enjoy that kiss I'll admit that. I do want to fall asleep in your arms. I do want to be able to kiss you again. But we can't. It just won't work. We're born enemies."   
"What if we could change that? What if we could show the world that Vampires and Werewolfs can be friends? More than that if they tried. What if we changed it Niall?" I say.  
  
Niall Pov:   
"What if we could change that? What if we could show the world that Vampires and Werewolfs can be friends? More than that if they tried. What if we changed it Niall?" Harry says.  
Maybe we could. There is a tiny chance we could. But then there is always a bigger chance we'll die.   
But Harry's right. I can't go back to my clan. He can't go back to his pack. Maybe we could try.  
"Alright. We can try." I mumble, "We can try to change the world."   
Harry pecks my lips.  
"Thank You Niall!! Thank you!" He says, "We will change the world. I know it."   
He's standing up now. I smile at him so happy.   
Then he freezes.   
"Louis." He breathes.  
"What?" I ask.  
"Louis. He's really close." Harry says.  
"Who's Louis?"   
"My best mate." He says, he's really jittery now.  
"Wait. Louis....Tomlinson?" I ask.  
"Yes. How'd you know?" Harry says.  
"He's an Alpha right?"   
"Yea.." Harry says, "We're so dead. We're so dead." He continues muttering those words under his breath.  
"HARRY Calm Down" I say, putting my hands on his shoulders.   
He calms instantly at my touch.  
Then a boy crashes through the leaves.   
"Harry where were- Vampire." He says narrowing his eyes.  
He has brown hair thats swept the side and piercing blue eyes.  
"Louis. Don't hurt him. Let me explain." Harry says in a cautious voice.  
"You have five minutes Haz. Better be good." Louis says.  
Harry sits down in my spot. He point behind him where he sat and I go sit there.  
Louis sits in front of Harry.  
"Lou, They were doing it again. So I ran. And I ended up here." Harry starts, "I was about to sleep then I heard footsteps. Niall's footsteps. He came and when he saw me. He didn't kill me! He told me not to hurt him! I told him we wouldn't hurt each other and we'd talk...like normal humans."   
Louis nods.  
"Go on." He says.  
"And we sat down and he asked me why I wasn't killing him. I said I thought he was different. Then...then he...he marked me." Harry mumbles.  
"THE VAMPIRE DID WHAT?!" Louis screams and stands up.  
Harry pulls him back down.  
"No. Lou. Don't. I marked him back." Harry murmurs.  
"Why?" Louis whispers.  
  
Harry Pov:  
"Why?" Louis whispers, I can see he's softening.  
"Because it felt right." I whisper, making sure Niall can't hear.  
"Harry he's a vampire." Louis says softly.  
"I know Lou! But he's different. Just like me..." I say, mumbling the last bit.  
"Harry...."  
"Lou Please! Please don't tell them please! I haven't even known him a day and already he makes me happier then I ever am when I'm without you! You want me to be happy don't you?" I plead.  
"Harry of course I do! But he's a vampire!" Louis says, "Vampires and Werewolves can't mix!"  
"Lou that's what we've been taught to believe! They can! This is proof! We could change the world! Change everyone's beliefs! Vampires and Werewolves don't have to kill each on sight! They can at least be friends" I say.  
"I can't believe I'm doing this." Louis mutters.  
He's about to say something else when a howl erupts in the air.  
"I'll go tell them I found you dead. Killed by a vampire. You guys go. Run that way." Louis says pointing, "Harry don't go wolf. They'll know. I'll try and catch up. Good luck."  
He runs off through the leaves.  
"C'mon quick." I say.  
  
Niall Pov:  
"C'mon Quick" Harry says.  
I scramble of the ground quickly.   
Harry grabs my hand and intertwines my fingers with his.  
I smile and we start running in the opposite direction to Louis.  
"So what did he mean?" I ask.  
"He meant, He's going to divert our pack and other wolves as much as possible by saying I'm dead then come find us." Harry says, "We convinced him."   
"Well you did.." I say.  
Suddenly he freezes.  
"Whats wrong?" I ask.  
Then I realize myself. Liam and Zayn.  
"They're friends. Don't worry. Zayn's real cruisy....He used to have a friend who was a werewolf before he got turned." I say, quietly, "He can convince Liam to do pretty much anything."   
"Niall?!" Liam calls, "Is that you? Who are you with?!"  
They appear in front of us.  
"Hey Ni, who's your fri-" Zayn starts but is cut by Laim growling, "Werewolf."  
"LiLi calm. Calm down" Zayn says.  
Liam calms almost instantly.  
"You might want to explain now." Zayn says.  
I don't bother with a detailed explaination like Harry.  
"I marked him. I didn't know what I was doing. When I realized I ran, he chased me and marked me in return. He just told his best mate, who's an alpha, and now he's on our side. He's tryna help right now." I say.  
Harry looks at me in wonder of my bluntness.  
"And what's his name?" Liam says, eyeing Harry.  
"Harry..."   
"Styles" Harry finishes.  
"Harry Styles!" I say triumphantly.  
"Well, Liam. Decide" Zayn says.  
Zayn and I stare at Liam.  
Harry gives me a quizzical look.  
I wave my hand dismissively telling him not to worry.  
"C'mon then." Liam says.  
Zayn and I do a little happy dance.  
  
Harry Pov:  
I watch Niall and the raven haired boy doing a weird dance.  
"What is going on!?" I say.  
"They're mental, that's what." The brown haired boy says, coming up next to me, "I'm Liam."  
"Harry" I say shaking his hand.  
"HARRY!" A voice calls.  
I whip around instantly, just in time to catch Louis as he hurtles towards me. I catch him but we loose our balance and fall.  
"Hi." Louis says, a few inches from my face.  
"Hi." I giggle.  
"That's Louis. His mate, the alpha." Niall says.  
Louis hops off and helps me up.  
"Who are they Harry?" Louis whispers.  
"Niall's friends. The one with the brown hair is Liam. I don't know the other one." I whisper back.  
"Niall?" He whispers back.  
"C'mon! Niall is my boyfriend!" I whisper back.  
"I thought he was I was just making sure!" Louis whispers back and I laugh.  
"You gonna introduce us to your friend Harry?" The raven haired one asks.  
"I don't know." I say.  
"Are you gonna introduce yourself?!" Louis snaps.  
The raven haired one laughs.  
"I'm Zayn...Malik."  
"Well then, I'm Louis Tomlinson." Louis says.  
"Soo.." Niall says.  
"Everyone knows each other names?" I say.  
"Yup." Niall says, coming over to me.  
"So we've got a group now huh?" I ask him.  
He leans on my chest and looks up at me.  
"Yup." He says.  
"We should probably be moving. Shouldn't we put as much distance between us and our clan and your pack?" Liam says.  
"Leeyum you interrupted their moment." Zayn says.  
"No he's right. We should get moving." Niall says.  
We all start walking.   
"I'll guard our backs." Louis volunteers.   
This is the start of our new lives.  
And although I'm leaving behind the only life I've ever known, I couldn't be happier.


End file.
